Tenchi Muyo XGP
by BloodRobert
Summary: Seina leaves the GXP to save the galaxy but to do so he must become the number one enemy of the Galaxy to draw out the galaxy's greatest threat, while Kiriko and the others try to regain their lost love.
1. Chapter 1

Blood: Hey guys, this story will be starting at episode 25 and there will be things revealed later so don't worry if you don't understand some things at first.

**-Tenchi Muyo XGP-**

Seina had just returned after he had taken control of the giant mecha robot. It was almost time graduation, so soon he will have to move bad into the dorms. But while he was fighting the pirates and the galactic army he discovered that the something wasn't right and that he someone had to do something….

**-Chapter 1: End of the Peaceful Life-**

Seina was just finishing packing the last of his things when he noticed a picture of him with his crew and by the Kamidake II.

"Huh, it seems like this happened such a long time ago" he said smiling. Then he put the picture face down. "I only wish things could have just been peaceful for a little bit longer."

He walked outside only to be greeted by Amane, Kiriko, and Ryoko.

"Seina, where are you going with all your stuff?" Amane asked examining him.

"Sorry I didn't tell you beforehand but I have to live in the dorms till graduation" Seina said holding up all his stuff in a bag on his back.

"What are you talking about? That's ridiculous! You don't have to go back to the dormitory!" Amane said taking a stern stance.

"But he does, his trainings over. It's the rules" Kiriko said looking over at Amane.

"Kiriko, Amane, Ryoko I wanna thank you for everything" he said bowing but the weight of the bag made him wall over.

They all gasped at the unlucky boy.

"Oh Seina" said Kiriko.

"Jeepers. I'll leave the room just the way it is. Come visit us on your days off" Amane said taking a pose with her hands behind her head.

"Amane what are trying-" Kiriko was cut off by Ryoko's weeping.

"Oh Seina I so wanted to go with you. I tried to get a room at your dorm but Airi wouldn't allow it. I tried everything I could, honestly I did~" Ryoko weeped while the others imagined Airi said angry saying "Not a chance!"

"Oh she's a cruel best~" Ryoko continued to weep.

"Ryoko" Seina moaning out of embarrassment.

Then Neju appeared beside him with her arms wrapped around his and Fuku on her head.

"Big brother" she said with a sad face.

"Neju" he said looking down at her.

"What about poor Fuku?" Neju said with Fuku reaching for Seina from her head.

"Sorry Fuku, I almost forgot" Seina said then Fuku jumped from Neju's head to Seina's shoulder.

"But Seina, animal's aren't allowed in the dorms" Kiriko said causing Fuku to go into shock. (Fuku is a battle ship)

"It's okay I talked it over with Airi and she said I it's up to Fuku" Seina said petting Fuku on her head.

Then all the girl's reached into their pockets and each pulled out pieces of paper.

"I'm staying here. Stop by anytime you want" Neju said sticking out her piece of paper.

"If dorm life gets to ruff, you can always stay with me" Ryoko said still crying while sticking out her piece of paper.

"I just moved into a new apartment. Here's the address" Kiriko said blushing and sticking out her piece of paper.

"You can reach me anytime, day or night" Amane said sticking out her piece of paper with a wink.

"Take mine Seina" they all said sticking out their address at once. He couldn't really hear what they said the second after but it caused him to fall straight back.

-On the highway by the ocean-

Seina was with Fuku looking over at the ocean.

"Fuku, I'm sorry to get you into this but I need your help" Seina said petting Fuku. She 'meowed' rubbing her face on his.

"Come on Fuku. It's time to go" Seina said his eyes then started to glow red.

-At GP lab-

The giant mecha activated and began to move. Airi that was in the lab at the time was witnessing the whole thing.

"What's happening?" Airi asked backing up to take cover.

"I don't know but we have to go ma'am" a scientist said grabbing Airi by the arm and started to pull her to the exit.

'Seina, are you doing this?' Airi thought looking back at the mecha.

-Back to Seina-

The mecha landed in front of him and he threw his things inside through the gem in the chest.

"It's time to go" Seina said with a 'meow' from Fuku. He began to walk forward and then took off the bandage that was always on his head reviling a scar that was from a past injury.

He then jumped to the gem in the mecha's chest, entering the mecha.

-At Amane's house-

All the girls were sitting at the table just thinking of their time with Seina. Then a hologram of Airi appeared in front of them.

"Airi? What's going on" Amane was the first to ask.

"Before that where is Seina?" Airi asked in a serious voice.

"Seina? He was headed back to the dorms? Why did something happen to Seina?" Kiriko asked the fear in her voice as bright as day.

"The giant mecha has activated and escaped the labs and disappeared" she said even more serious than before.

Then every screen in the room came on showing Seina with Fuku inside of the Mecha.

"What's going on" Neju asked looking around at all the screens.

"Why is Seina on every screen?" Ryoko asked mimicking Neju.

"It's not just there. This is on every screen in the universe" Airi said with a worried voice.

"People of the universe. My name is Seina Yamada. I am a human with Jurai blood. In this mecha that I am now in lays a Jurai royal tree seed that I have bonded with. It's has asked me to can it by the name the scientists have given it, Idol." Seina said in a deeper tone then he normally uses.

"What's he talking about" Amane asked looking at everyone else.

"So the seed has told him everything" Airi said making a thinking pose.

"Wait is this being show on Earth to?" Kiriko asked looking at the screen.

"I was the captain of a ship called the Kamidake for the GXP, the Galaxy Police. But I started to notice that no matter where you go, there are corrupted people killing innocent people." Seina continued on.

"And because of that I started to fear the safety of the people I love. So Kiriko, Amane, Ryoko, Neju, Airi, Tenchi, Mom, Dad, Yoshiko, and Kei…..I'm sorry for what I'm about to do."

"Wait he can't be" Ryoko stopped her sentence afraid of making it real.

"Big brother wouldn't" Neju said in fear.

"I Seina Yamada quit the Galaxy Police! I am declaring war on all pirates, GP officers, and the Galactic Police!"

Everyone froze in shock at his state.

"I will give you one year to prepare for the war" Seina said with a sad smile. "I will make you come out" Seina whispered but only Airi heard it.

"For everyone at the GP that have become my friends I ask you to leave so that you are not caught up in the war between me and Him" Seina said with a serious face.

"Him?" Airi whispered to herself.

"Seina, why are you doing this? Why?" Kiriko asked reaching for the screen.

"This can't be real" Amane said dropping to her knees.

"It's a lie! This can't be real!" Ryoko yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Goodbye" Seina said as the image on the screen disappeared.

"Nnnnnnooooooooo!" Kiriko yelled with tears in her eyes.

"This isn't right. Seina wouldn't do this unless there was a reason. Ibetter look into this" Airi said to herself as her hologram disappeared, leaving the girls to cry in the sadness of their lost love.

-To be continued….


	2. Meeting of War

Blood: Hey, firstly I would like to apologize for the time I've taken off on this story. A lot of things have happened and there's been a lot of paper work and stuff. [Shiver] Paper work. But I'm back and I plan to work on this story. Finally I thought everyone should know that I plan to work a lot harder in the summer to get this done before I'm sent off to basic training for the Marines. And from what I hear that will be hell. Well, onto the story! I don't own Tenchi Muyo or any of the characters; enjoy!

**-Chapter 2: Meeting of War-**

It's has been 6 months since Seina has left the GP and since then, he has not been seen or heard from. Since then, the GP and the Jurai royal family have been searching everywhere to find both Seina and his giant mecha. And to do so, Jurai's royal family has been gathered to discuss what to do when they find their missing family member.

The meeting was held by Azusa Masaki Jurai, the Emperor of Jurai, his two wives Funaho Masaki Jurai, first Queen, Misaki Kamiki Jurai, Second Queen, and Sero Kamiki Jurai. This meet was more important to them than the state the GP was in at the moment. As for the GP, they have noticed that numerous members of the Galactic Army, GP, and even different pirates have disappeared, like Seina, but no sign of them being killed or even a fight.

They caused fear to be spread everywhere the story was being spoken of.

-At the Jurai Royal meeting-

The Jurai Royal family was having their meeting and had Airi summoned since Seina was once under her command.

"We must do something quickly if we are to stop this crisis, and we all know that the source of this problem is none other than that boy Seina Yamada!" Azusa said in a loud demanding voice.

"Yes Father, but the problem is that we don't know where he is or if he is even the cause for the multiple disappearances" Airi said while pulling up a map of the universe. "For as far as we've searched, we could not find any trace of him, and all the different ships that we've found did not have any sign of a fight. It looked like everyone just left and took all the supplies with them, even the escape pods were all accounted for."

"It seems like someone is just doing whatever they like is messing with us, and I don't like how their going about it" Sero said with her fan in front of her face.

"It does seem most troubling" Funaho said with her hand on her cheek.

"The main problem is that the giant robot that Seina took when he left had a first generation Jurai Royal-Tree seed inside it" Misaki said closing her eyes.

"Speaking of Seina leaving, how are the girls doing?" Sero said closing her fan.

Airi let out a long sigh while putting her hand on her head. "They keep coming to me requesting that I give them a ship good enough to have them find him. Plus they want me to send out other groups to look for him as well" Airi said with a sad smile.

"Ah yes, Seina also took the Kamidake with him too" Sero said giving a sigh. "This really is the worst situation."

"Yes and with the Kamidake gone and Fuku along with it, we will have a hard time finding it" Airi said looking at the ground.

"Enough!" Azusa yelled with impatiens. "All this about a ship and a few disappearances, what does this have anything to do with that boy, Seina, or that little message he left?"

"Yes Father. When he left, it seemed like Seina knew something that we don't. Seina must have had a plan" Airi said.

"Would you like to know?" a cold voice said from behind a tree in the room.

They all looked in the direction that the voice came from with a shocked look. A figure walked from behind the tree to reveal himself. The figure was a tall male with long black hair that covered his forehead and the back reached down to his shoulders. His eyes were a cold grey and he had no expression on his face, and he wore white ropes with a grey trim and an unknown gold symbol.

"Who are you? How dare to intervene on this meeting!" Azusa yelled with anger.

"Well then excuse me for interrupting. I just thought that you would like to talk with me" the man said then looked to Airi. "It's been a while madam chairwoman."

Airi's eyes opened wide at what the man said. "Seina?" Airi said looking at the man who gave a light smile. Everyone looked at the man with shock.

"I must really look different for everyone not to recognize me" Seina said walking closer to the group. His voice was deeper and more cold than it ever was before.

"How did you get in here Seina Yamada?" Azusa said looking Seina in the eyes.

Seina closed his eyes and smiled wide. "This meeting was planned three months ahead of time, and one of my commanders has informed me about it" Seina said opening his eyes slightly with a smile.

"Commanders? Oh my, what do you mean by that?" Funaho said with putting her hand to her face.

"Ah yes, this is the reason for me to come here" Seina said walking up to Azusa with a smile. Seina pulled out a stack of papers and laid them on the table. "I am declaring war on you and on everyone else. In six months I will begin my conquest."

Everyone got quiet and widened their eyes at Seina's statement. Seina then started to walk away when Airi called out to him.

"Wait, Seina! Why are you doing all this?" Airi yelled out trying to stop him.

"This is something I must do. If I don't….he will do something that I cannot forgive" Seina said with his back to them.

"Sir, it's time to go" a voice called off in the distance. Everyone looked to find Seiryo and Tarant standing off in the distance with similar clothes to Seina's.

"Yes, I'm sorry for making you wait" Seina said walking over to them.

"It is not a problem at all my Lord but the men are getting worried" Tarant said as he and Seiryo bowed to Seina as he walked by.

'Seiryo and Tarant? What are they doing with Seina?' Airi thought as she watched Seina walk away.

"Wait Seina, the girl-"

"Tell them that I don't want them to blame themselves for me leaving. I would rather not fight them but….it doesn't matter. Just tell them if they get the chance….don't think twice" Seina said interrupting Airi.

Seina's eyes turned red and a light formed around him, Seiryo, and Tarant. Seina turned and looked Airi in the eyes. His eyes had a gentle look, like how they use to.

"Airi, my life in the GP was one like a dream. You took me in, even with my bad luck. I thought of you as a mother, I found and fell in love with women that loved me for me. I will save everyone" Seina said in his old voice and with his old smile. "So I will do what is needed of me."

Seina and his two guards disappeared into the light. Everyone just looked at where the trio just was a second ago until Azusa spoke.

"So, Seina Yamada requests a war?" Azusa said in a calm voice with closed eyes.

Everyone looked at him waiting for how he would respond. Azusa stood up and looked at the paper with a smile.

"Then as the third member in line for the throne requests, we shall go to war!" Azusa says in a loud voice.

'Seina, whatever your planning…I hope you know what you're doing' Airi thought looking at the ground with a sad smile.


End file.
